Little Wish
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya, itulah keinginanku yang sesungguhnya/Kaneshiro Goshi&Sumisora Tsubasa/Goshi POV/ Ind version/Drabble Fict/


Diclaimer: I don't own B Project

Kaneshori Goshi & Sumisora Tsubasa; Goshi POV

.

Little Wish

.

 _Aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya._

Gadis itu, Sumisora Tsubasa. A&R milik kami, B Project.

Gadis yang kikuk dan merepotkan. Itulah kesan pertamaku ketika pertama kali berjumpa dengannya. Dengan wajah memerah dan gaya bicara yang terbata-bata ,wajar saja jika aku berpikir seperti itu. Dan aku paling tidak suka jika harus berurusan dengan gadis seperti itu.

Tapi aku harus menarik kembali semua persepsi awalku padanya.

Setelah aku mengenalnya, aku mengerti mengapa dia yang dipilih untuk menjadi A&R kami. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama hingga ia dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan kami semua. Dia adalah gadis yang jujur, selalu berpikir positif, kuat, dan selalu melakukan yang terbaik dalam setiap pekerjaannya. Kemampuan pendengarannya dalam musik juga tidak perlu diragukan. Namun lebih dari semua itu, dia adalah orang yang mempedulikan kami semua lebih dari siapapun. Wajar saja jika direktur dan teman-temanku sangat mengagumi dan menyayanginya.

Termasuk aku, salah satu orang yang mengaguminya, dan aku tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak peduli padanya. Meskipun dia tidak akan pernah tahu... seberapa besar aku peduli padanya.

Aku tidak seperti Ashu atau Oshari yang bisa tertawa dengan bebas bersamanya dan dapat dengan mudah memanggil namanya dengan panggilan Tsubasa- _chan_. Aku tidak seperti Korekuni yang dapat menghiburnya langsung dengan kata-kata ketika ia sedih. Aku tidak seperti Masunaga, Nome, Sekimura, ataupun Momotaro yang selalu bersikap ramah dan sopan padanya. Aku tidak seperti Kitakado yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik dengan senyuman di wajah. Bahkan aku tidak seperti Aizome yang dapat merayu dan menggodanya dengan mudah.

Aku adalah Kaneshiro Goshi. Anggota B Project yang memiliki pengendalian emosi paling buruk, mudah merasa kesal, dan sering melontarkan komentar yang sarkastis. Berbeda dengan dirinya, tidak mudah bagiku untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan orang lain. Dan aku tahu, aku tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti teman-temanku yang lain memperlakukan dirinya.

Meski begitu, aku juga ingin dekat dengannya seperti yang lain.

Aku ingin bisa tertawa dengan bebas bersama dengannya.

Aku ingin bisa menghiburnya ketika ia sedih dan terpuruk.

Aku ingin bisa memperlakukan dirinya dengan lebih baik.

Aku ingin bisa lebih dekat dengannya... Tidak hanya dalam hal pekerjaan, namun lebih dari itu.

Dan aku... juga ingin memanggilnya dengan namanya... bukan dengan panggilan Sumisora, tapi dengan nama kecilnya, Tsubasa...

Arrrgghhh! Kenapa aku harus mempunyai pemikiran seperti ini!

Tapi itu adalah keinginanku yang sesungguhnya, dan aku tidak bisa memungkirinya lagi.

Dan aku tahu, aku harus melakukan langkah awal untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan.

Aku tidak boleh menundanya lagi.

Karena aku... tidak akan kalah dengan semua teman-temanku ...

.

.

"Sumisora..."

Gadis yang dipanggil itu memalingkan wajah dan tersenyum ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata kemerahan itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Ah, Kaneshiro- _san_... aku baru saja mengirimkannya ke email milikmu."

Goshi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis itu dengan alis terangkat. "Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kini giliran sang gadis yang menatapnya heran. "Eh? Bukankah kau mau bertanya soal aransemen musik THRIVE yang kau minta kemarin?"

"Huh? Yah... Sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu sekarang."

"Eh? Oh begitu... lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Kaneshiro- _san_?"

Goshi menundukkan wajah. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum meremas rambutnya dan menghela nafas berat. "Bolehkah... Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu?"

"Ehh?"

Goshi mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Tsubasa. Tanpa sadar, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya kini begitu dekat dengan sang gadis. Mata kemerahan miliknya menatap tajam dan intens, seakan ingin memerangkap sang gadis ke dalam pandangannya. Membuat detak jantung Tsubasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku ingin memanggilmu dengan namamu, Tsubasa..."

Detik berikutnya, yang Goshi dapatkan hanyalah wajah Tsubasa yang memerah sempurna dengan mulut terbuka tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa.

.

.

END


End file.
